Ressistance
by IceSplinter
Summary: In the world of the secret superpernatrual society Cameran the grogeous girl from the Amazon moves to a more remote place in the world. She is new and unfimiliar with her surroundings, there are new dangers and new adventures to be found.


Resistance

It was the start of another day. Another day of pain resistance and effort, but this day was particularly special. This was my first day at a new high school, Forest High. Forest High didn't exactly have a great reputation but it was decent enough considering the fact that the only reason I was there was to camouflage my real identity. I would have to be especially careful not to stir up the atmosphere with spastic vibes everywhere I went and seek attention.

I brushed the tangled snarls of my hair till it was straight and silky black. After getting into a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a colourful stylish top that was slanted at the shoulder I hopped out the door. Soon I was at the Bourbon interchange, People were slung around on the walls some smoking and trying to look cool while others split themselves into groups and were gossiping and laughing hysterically.

I sat down on a peeling green seat until I realised I was being watched, I quickly turned around to look into the pale eyes of a boy sitting next to me. I instantly looked down but then I realised he was holding a red and white cane. Knowing that he was blind I looked at him again. He was altogether pretty good looking, he had light blond hair, tan skin and impressive biceps.

Soon the bus came, so I stood up and ran my hands through my pockets to find the $1.50. As I approached the bus suddenly I started to pick up crazy vibes, stronger than I'd ever felt before. I knew what this meant. There was someone dangerous, someone unhuman on the bus.

I ran through steps to a successful camouflage. The key to a successful camouflage is to never let anyone get to know the real you. To lock your consciousness to the back of your brain and bury it deep were it will never resurface. Evan if you're on the verge of death, you must never give in, never show the pain you're in, EVER!

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the bus gripping the coins so hard that they suddenly felt very delicate. I couldn't stop until it was almost to late I started to feel the power of transformation wash over me.

"Dam!" I screamed in my head over and over again. I gave the bus driver my cash and he handed me a ticket. The vibes were getting stronger until I felt I was visibly vibrating with energy. I quickly sat down in an empty seat and focused all my energy on pushing the energy away. Suddenly I heard a gasp. I looked towards the sound in shock. There was a boy leaning heavily against the wall of the bus. His eyes were hidden by his silky black side fringe. He was tan and was wearing a white singlet with baggy gray denim jeans and nikes. I found myself focusing on the curve of his brows and the straight, of his perfect nose the visible part of his eyes were covered with a pair of metallic sunnies. The bus was half full by now but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes of him. That was until 2 boys sat in front of me blocking my view. Immediately they started talking random things about how they dumped their ex girlfriends and were on the lookout, and about life threatening stunts they pulled. I put on my IPod and started listening, suddenly one of the two boys in front of me turned around quickly and after giving me a once of he turned around satisfied. I glared at my IPod, wishing like hell I couldn't hear what he was thinking. But I guess that was the down side to being supernatural. You see I wasn't really... human. No, definitely not!

The whole of my life I'd been trying to be someone I wasn't, trying to blend in, to camouflage into the human race. But I was sick of it. Imagine always being the one left out, the one who never quite fitted in. You see being supernatural is all about restriction, resistance and self control.

So I did something I'd never done before. I concentrated really hard on pulsing a certain thought into the two boys in front of me heads. And before I knew it they turned had around to stare at me. Ey H


End file.
